The Dance for More
by 12 Little Changes
Summary: The story follows Rose Weasley, as she goes through her years at Hogwarts. She will gain both enemies and friends... and maybe something more?
1. Autumn air and Platform crowds

**Hello,**

**This is my first story after a major writers block, so I am really exited. In this first chapter there are a couple of lines, that I have had to copy directly from the ****original**** books. This is because, some of this chapter takes place in the ****_19 years later _****part. But besides those few lines of ****dialog**** it's all my own writing.**

**Enjoy, ****Kir**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter books, movies or ****universe**** in ****general.**

* * *

><p>"Rosie darling come on, or we're going to be late." Her mother yelled up the stairs.<p>

"Just a minute, I'm just making sure that I have got everything packed." She yelled back.

"I thought you packed several days ago" His dad said standing in the doorway to her room, where she was lying on the floor with her suitcase open. Everything in it was neatly tucked in place, with her books taking up almost half of the room.

"I did. I'm just double checking." She said biting her lip as she counted her uniforms again.

"I don't think that you can call it double checking when it's the eleventh time Rose." Her brother Hugo said as he passed by her room on his way to the stairs.

"There is nothing wrong with making sure!" She yelled after him as he skipped down the stairs and ran out into the car. "I just want to make sure that I don't forget something." She looked up at her father with her brown doe-eyes.

"Don't you worry Rosie." He said as he went over and gave her a one armed hug. " If I know you right, and who would know you better, than the man who raised you, then you haven't forgotten a thing. And even if you have then your mother and I can always just mail it to you." He smiled down at her and she replied with a half-hearted smile. "See, thats the spirit. There is no need to be worried you're going to Hogwarts, it's going to be great." At his words her smile grew to a huge grin. Her father had always been able to cheer her up, he always knew just what to say to make her feel better.

When they arrived at the station Rose had demolished into a bundle of nerves. During the in tire ride she had been biting her lips and ranted about how they would never make it in time, even though they had plenty of time. In her head she was constantly going back and forth between wanting to rush everybody so that she wouldn't be late, and simply stopping up and refusing to go. Anyone could see that she was incredibly nervous but no one dared mention it to her in the fright of being on the receiving end of her vicious temper.

* * *

><p>They finally got to the platform about 15 minutes before the train was going to leave. The air was thick, warm and almost impossible to see through do to the steam coming from the train.<p>

"I can't see them anywhere." Rose said trying to look through the smog around at the mass of people surrounding the family.

"I'm sure that we'll find them." Her mother said placing a hand on Roses shoulder. They started moving through the crowd.

"This is so unfair." Moped Hugo as he had done the entire ride here. "I want to go too. Why do I have to wait two whole years?"

"It's not that long" Hermione said turning to look at Hugo. "And Lily will be here with you to play. And remember once you go to Hogwarts you will have to do homework and go to classes." She gave him a reassuring smile "Trust me two years is not that long"

"Yeah, I suppose" He looked down. "I just really want to go now."

"I know buddy" Ron said "I had five older brothers who went before me, and every summer they would come home and talk about how grey it was. How they had all made new friends and-"

"Ron!" Hermione smacked her husbands arm "We're trying to cheer him up-" she continued in a more hushed voice, before she was cut of by Rose.

"I SEE THEM!" Rose ran towards Albus, leaving her trolley to her father. She beamed up at Albus as she reached him. He was her very best friend. They had grown up together, and now they were of to Hogwarts. Even though it was scary, exiting and a major change in her life it all seemed a bit easier with Albus here with her.

"Hi" He said. Their fathers had started lifting their luggage and owls onto the train.

"Careful, please don't squash Archimedes." Rose said even though they didn't seem to have heard her as they were to consumed with their own conversation. Archimedes was her owl. She had gotten him two weeks ago when her and Albus' families had been in Diagonally to get their supplies for Hogwarts. When she and Albus had entered the store she had spotted Archimedes immediately. He was a big Boreal owl. He was incredibly grumpy and rude towards almost everyone except her, but she had loved him from the moment she laid her eyes on him. Albus had gotten an owl that day to. Taking after his father he had gotten a snowy owl. He had called her Agatha.

"So are you excited?" Albus asked as she looked back at him.

"Yeah" Then she lowered her voice and looked seriously at him. "Quite nervous as well. I mean what if I am rubbish at school and magic? Or what if it is't as amazing as mom and dad have described and we end up hating it? Or what if we get into Slytherin and everybody is really disappointed?" At this looked down and started shuffling his feet. Rose had known him long enough to know what it meant. "You're actually really worked about that aren't you?"

"It's just…" He continued looking at his shoes "James has been teasing me about it the whole week."

"You shouldn't let him get to you Al" She said putting a hand n his arm.

"I know…" He looked up at her "But what if he's right? What if I do get into Slytherin and everyone hates me for it?"

"Albus…" She looked at him "Nobody is going to hate you no matter which house you get into. And besides I don't think that you are actually going to get into Slytherin. I mean you just don't seem like the type." She smiled at him trying to lighten his spirits.

"Yeah I guess" He smiled back at her. Their moment was broken though by Ron's voice speaking to Hugo and Lily.

"If you don't get into Gryffindor we will disinherit you, but no pressure." Rose and Albus looked at him solemnly.

"He doesn't mean it." Their mothers said, but Rose still couldn't quite shake the tense feeling his words had brought. She looked over at Albus and she could see that he felt the same way: This was not something to be joked about.

"Look who it is" Harry said and nodded his head in the direction of a small family. Rose didn't recognize them, but she figured that it was probably the Malfoys, by the look that had just crossed her fathers face. Her first thought was that they all looked a bit stiff and a bit to perfect, like a family taken out of a magazine. They were all three platinum blonde and quite pale. Both the father and son had their hair pushed back and the mother had her hair pine up in an elegant up-do. As the boy turned around she felt a bit confused. She had expected him to look like her father had always described the Malfoys to her: stern, mean, rude, without care for others, but he just looked nervous and scared like her and Albus.

"So that's little Scorpius," She heard her father say under his breath "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," She could hear her mother scolding her father behind her. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron but he then bent down and added to her: "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

Scorpius, she had never heard a name like that before. She liked it though. She looked over to see if she could spot the boy again but he must have gotten on the train cause he wasn't there anymore. Behind her she could hear James ranting about catching Teddy and Victoire snogging. James was probably the only one who didn't already know that they were together. Almost the entire family had had bets on how long it was going to take, before they finally admitted their feelings to each other and started dating. Lily had won.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board" she heard her once Harry say. She turned to her mother and hugged her tightly around the waist.

"Now you be good Rosie," Said her mother "And we will write to you, as much as you want. Remember to do your homework and don't get into any trouble. And don't duel anyone. Okay?" Rose nodded. "Good" Then with a kiss to her hair and a last tight hug Hermione let go. Rosie then went over to her father and gave him a tight farewell hug. He swung his big arms around her and gave her one of his very special bear hugs that he reserved only for her and Hugo. He lifted her up so her ear was close to his mouth and then he whispered so quietly that Hermione wouldn't be able to hear it:

"Now forget everything your mother just said. It's alright to get into trouble, just get Roxanne, Fred and James to help you out of it, or Dominique." He added as an after thought. Dominique was another one of Rose cousins. She was the same age as James, and the little sister of Victoire. "It's completely alright to duel, but only if you win. Avoid Peeves he's a nasty bugger." Then he hugged her extra tight so she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Dad, you're crushing me"

"Oh sorry Rosie"

She smiled at him as he put her back down on the ground. Then she turned to Hugo.

"Bye Hu, don't torture them too much ok?" She gave him a hug. "I'll write to you."

"It's ok sis. To be honest It might be fun to have you out of the house" He looked up at her with a wide grin. "I won't have to fight you over the last piece of bacon anymore."

"You're an idiot." Then she let him go and ruffled his hair "See you all at christmas." Then she boarded the train, just as the doors all along the train started slamming shut. Albus jumped in after her. They noticed a lot of other students staring at their families, now that Rose and Albus looked around.

"Why is everybody staring?" Albus demanded.

"Don't let it worry you," Said Ron "It's me, I'm extremely famous" Rose laughed along side Albus Hugo and Lily. She felt a rush of excitement as the train set into motion. She sent her parents a last smile, and waved as their faces slowly faded into crowd, before disappearing entirely. The Hogwarts express rounded a corner, and the platform disappeared from view. She was off to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**So that was the first chapter. I hope that you liked it. No matter if you liked it or not please write a review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Love, ****Kir**


	2. Sorting angst and Common room colds

**AN: So this is the second chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**  
><strong>Kir<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do in no way own anything from the Harry Potter books or movies.**

* * *

><p>"Come on" Said Rose as she turned to look at Albus. He looked as exited and nervous as she felt. "Let's go get a carriage."<p>

They walked down through the long corridors of the train trying to find a carriage. Almost everyone had already gotten a carriage. It was only the youngest students, still eager to catch just a last glimmer of their parents faces, who were now eagerly pacing the halls trying to find a somewhat empty carriage. Rose and Albus had tried looking for James, Fred, and Dominique's carriage, but when they finally found it, it was completely stuffed with their friends. It was only in the far end of the train that Rose and Albus finally found somewhere to sit. Inside sat small blond boy. It took her a couple of seconds before she realized that it was the boy she had seen on the platform, Scorpius Malfoy. For a second she considered walking past, her fathers words still clear in her mind, but curiosity got the better of her.

"Come on Al" She said as she pulled him inside the carriage. Scorpius looked up a bit startled at the sound of the door slamming open. He had clearly not expected anyone else to join him. "Hello you won't mind if we sit here will you? Everywhere else is full."

"No, not at all" He gave them a small smile as they sat down, Rose across form him and Albus by her side.

"Hi, Rose Weasley" She offered him her hand to shake, which he took. "And this is my cousin Albus."

"Hi" Albus said a he too extended his hand.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Scorpius…" He looked down a bit and paused "Malfoy" He turned his head to look out the window rather dismissively, as if he was expecting them to get up and leave at the mention of his name.

"Well, it's to meet you too Scorpius." Albus said. He smiled at Scorpius as he looked back at the two of them happily and with a bit of surprise. "So, Scorpius are you nervous about the sorting."

"Yeah," He said. "I mean my entire family has been in Slytherin, and everyone is expecting me to follow tradition, but I just don't know if thats me" He looked down at his feet.

"Tell me about it," Said Albus sympathetically "My entire family either is or has been in Gryffindor."

"Well not our _entire _family" Rose added and then started counting on her fingers. "Molly is in Ravenclaw and so is Dominique…" Then she pause realizing that those were actually the only two from their family who wasn't in Gryffindor.

"All right, there are two of our family members who are not in Gryffindor, but compared to the rest of our family that is a very little percentage." Albus sighed. "I just mean that we would be so different from everybody else."

"Nah, I think it would be all right." she smiled at him "It might even be nice. No, think about it" She added when Albus looked at her suspiciously "Next year Luis and Lucy will come and the year after that Hugo and Lily. James, Roxanne, Molly, and Dominique are already there. We would never have a moments peace." She had practiced that speech knowing that Albus was extremely nervous about the sorting.

"Yeah, I mean it would be nice to be able to escape James pranks sometimes." He gave her a small smile before turning to Scorpius. "So, do you have any family at Hogwarts?"

"No, I'm an only child and I have no cousins" He shrugged

"Really! But then who did you play with growing up?" Rose asked aghast.

"No one really… I would mostly play by my self"

"I can't imagine growing up like that. It sounds so lonely" Albus said

"It was mostly, but it's okay I've gotten used to it." He said "I've always wanted a brother though."

"Well, you just got one. You are from now on officially my new brother, and from now on you shall no longer endure the pain of having to play games by your self" Albus said beaming at him.

"Alright then… brother" Scorpius said at first a bit unsure, but then he beamed back at Albus matching the other boys enthusiasm.

"You are such a dork Albus" Rose said shoving his shoulder, but then laughed as Albus unprepared fell down from his seat. Scorpius laughed as well and after Albus had gotten over the surprise he joined them in their laughter.

From then on the small group spent the rest of the ride talking and laughing. When the trolley came by they bought as much as they could carry. They were enjoying them selfs so much that they almost didn't notice the light fading out side their window as the sun set.

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived it felt like all that excitement, nervousness, and anxiety came rushing back over them. They stuffed the rest of their candy into their pockets and got up to follow the flow of people rushing out to the platform. The platform was crowded. A cold wind was rushing through the air making Rose hair fly in her face. She grabbed on to Albus and Scorpius to make sure they wouldn't be separated in the mass of students.<p>

"Firs' years! Firs' years o'er here! This way firs' years!" Rose followed the sound of Hagrid's voice dragging Albus and Scorpius behind her.

"Hi Hagrid" she said as they reached him. She smiled at widely her eyes filled with excitement and nervous energy. Her hair was still whisking in her face, making it appear as if her head was made out of a cloud of red curls. Behind her she could hear Scorpius utter a breathy 'Wow'.

"'Ello Rosie, Albus" He smiled back at them making a his yellowish teeth show behind the enormous beard. "Who is your friend?"

"Hi Hagrid," Albus said smiling like Rose then he pushed Scorpius forward a bit. "This is Scorpius Malfoy."

Hagrid's eyebrows went up a bit at the mention of Scorpius name but then smiled down at Scorpius and said: "Nice to meet you Scorpius."

When all of the first years were finally standing in front of Hagrid they went down to the boats. Rose, Albus and Scorpius got into a boat. They were joined by Alice Longbottom a pretty blond girl, that Albus and Rose practically had grown up with, due to their parents close friendship. They introduced her to Scorpius and then they were of. Despite the harsh wind the water was smooth and still. Hagrid told them that there had been put an enchantment on the lake to make sure that the ride would be smooth. When the castle came into view a collective gasp went through the students on the boats. Rose didn't think that she had ever seen anything as beautiful as this. Light shone from the windows in sharp contrast to the dark night sky. The castle towered above them and the high towers seemed to touch the sky. They seemed to reach the shore much to soon for Rose taste. They started walking up the cold stone steps towards the castle. She held tightly on to Albus and Scorpius hands. With each step they took they could feel them both grow more and more tense. She couldn't blame them, she also felt extremely nervous. By the time the were standing in front of the giant doors into the great hall Roses hands were being completely crushed. On the other side of Albus she could see Alice wincing a bit, her hand was being crushed as well. Then finally the great doors opened and they walked in.

The great hall was magnificent. The ceiling reflected the night sky out side. In the air thousands of candle lights were floating illuminating the room. Four long tables stood side by side leading up to a last table were the teachers were sat. As they marched in Rose could feel the eyes of the entire hall on her. Over by the Gryffindor she spotted Roxanne, Fred, and James looking at them and sending them reassuring smiles. She nudged Albus in he side and nodded towards them. Albus smiled back at them and then turned to Rose.

"Well it's now or never" He said. Then the entire line came to a holt as they had now reached the end. In front of them stood a three-legged stool with a worn old hat on it. After a second the tear in the hat opened and it began to sing. It sung about the properties of the different houses, about being united and standing up for each other despite houses. When the song was finished Professor Tibbetts walked up to the stool, rolled out a scroll, and held up the hat. Professor Tibbetts was a sweet looking woman with her long light-brown hair up in a knot. James had told Rose tat Professor Tibbetts was the new herbology teacher after professor Sprout had retired. She was very young compared to the other teachers. Her light brown hair was braided and twisted up in a knot and she had kind blue eyes. She started reading out the names of the first years.

"Austin, Noah" A tall and tan boy with dark blond hair walked confidently up and sat on the stool. Professor Tibbetts put the hat on his head and after a couple of seconds it shouted out:

"GRYFFINDOR!" The boy flashed a big grin before running down to join his new house. The sorting continued.

"Baxter, Nathan"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Caisse, Hannah"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bennet, Jacob"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

It took a long time before finally Professor Tibbetts read out:

"Longbottom, Alice"

The sorting hat was on her head for almost two minutes before it shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Alice smiled widely and ran down to join her housemates almost forgetting to take of the hat so she had to run up and hand it back to Professor Tibbetts, blushing furiously. Then another long list of names came.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" was finally called up. She smiled at him as he walked up to the stool. It took only a couple of seconds before the hat called out:

"RAVENCLAW"

There was silence for a second but then the Ravenclaw table started clapping and cheering. He gave Rose and Al a small smile before walking down to join his housemates. The sorting continued with Melland, Jackson being sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Potter, Albus" A slight whisper ran through the students as his name was read aloud. Rose gave Albus hand a last squeeze before he walked up and sat on the stool. She could see him try to cover his shaking hands as the hat was placed on his head. There was complete silence as he sat there with the hat on his head. It took a bit of time but finally the hat came with a decision.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table erupted in applause, as they had done with the other new house members. Dominique and Molly stood up and cheered. So did James, Roxanne, and Fred from across the hall, much to the confusion of the rest of the students. Albus made little jump down from the stool and then with a smile he walked over to his house table. Then Russell, Eric was sorted into Ravenclaw. The sorting was almost over when Rose name was called. It took a second for her to realize that it was her being called, then she nervously started walking up to the stool and sat down.

_Another Weasley huh? _ She heard as the hat was placed on her head. H_ow many of you are there? Anyway you're relatively easy to place._

"RAVENCLAW!"

She smiled broadly and looked down at her two friends waiting for her at the table. She sat down, and as she looked down the table she could see Dominique and Molly waving at her from their seats. She watched the last two students get sorted, before Headmistress McGonagall stood up and held her speech. When the speech was finished the previously empty trays filled with food. Never had Rose seen this much food. There was anything her hart could desire. She, Al, and Scorpius ate until they felt like they might sick if they ate anymore.

* * *

><p>When everyone had finished eating McGonagall bid them all good night. The first years were escorted to their common rooms by their prefects. The Ravenclaw who was escorting them was a fifth year. He told them his name was Aaron Elm. They seemed to walk forever. Up and down long corridors then a right now a left, so many staircases that Rose lost count. There was so much to take in, so many new impressions that it was almost impossible to keep track of where they were going. Finally after walking up a long spiral staircase, they reached an arched wooden door with an bronze eagle knocker.<p>

"This is the entrance to the common room." Said Aaron and gestured to the door. "To get in you must use the knocker, it will then ask you a riddle and if you answer it correctly you will gain access. Any questions?" He looked over the group of first years. A small hand shot up. "Yes, miss?"

"Johansen, Charlie Johansen. What if you don't know the answer?" Rose recognized the girl she had been sitting next to Rose at the dinner table. Se seemed sweet though they hadn't really talked much. She had dark brown hair tied up in a high ponytail with a few strand hanging down and framing her face.

"Then, miss Johnson, you will have to wait for somebody who does." He said this in a bored sort of voice as if this should be obvious to everyone.

"But that could take hours!" Charlie said almost outraged.

"Well then you will have to wait. The door won't open unless you answer the riddle." Then Aaron cleared his throat and continued. "Now, if there are no more questions then I will proceed." He then knocked on the door three times with the knocker.

"You can catch me, but not throw me.

You can feel me but not hold me.

And if you cure me I will die.

What am I?" Asked the eagle

"Does any one wan't to try?" Aaron asked. Rose thought for a moment hen she raised her hand. "I see we've got a volunteer. What is your name?"

"Rose Weasley" she said.

"Well, miss Weasley, have you got and idea?" He said this again in a slightly bored tone as if not really expecting her answer to be anything but wrong.

"A cold, the answer is a cold" said Rose. Aaron was about to say something, but was interrupted by the door swinging open behind him.

"That was" He cleared his throat "That was very good. It's not often that a first year can answer the first riddle. Anyway in you go." Then he ushered them all in to the common room.

The room was large, round, and dry airy. The walls were made of white stone and there were beautiful carvings on the lower part. All around the room were large arched windows with heavy curtains n blue and bronze. By each window there was a window seat just big enough for ceiling was shaped like a dome. It was dark blue and there were stars painted on in it so they matched the constellations. The carpet on the floor was midnight-blue as well. In the far back of the room stood a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. Behind her was a wooden door and on either side of the door stood two large ceiling-to-floor bookcases filled to the brim with books in all shapes sizes and colors. On the In the middle of the room there were sofas, armchairs, and even a futon placed elegantly around a coffee table. On the left side of the room was a small plateau where a fireplace was alight. Around the fireplace were big blue cushions to sit on. Around the room there were tables with chairs where you could work. Next to the sofas there was a globe in bronze and blue.

Rose instantly felt at home here. It was as if everything she could have ever wanted in a common room and more had come together. As she looked to her right she noticed that there was even a white grand piano placed in the room. As she looked around the room she realized that now she had seen this, she couldn't imagine living anywhere else.

"This is the Ravenclaw common room" Aaron said holding out his arms. "This is where you will probably be spending a lot of time. You can use it to study, relax or what ever you feel like. You probably can't see it now, but in the daylight we have an amazing view of the grounds. Behind this door" He pointed towards the door behind the statue. "You will find your dormitories, boys have the first door, girls have the second. Since you are first years your dormitories will be the first pair of doors on the staircase. If you are having trouble with anything you can ask me or one of the other prefects. Any questions?" No one said anything. "Good then of to bed, goodnight."

They all walked towards the small door and cramped inside. There wasn't really a room, just a long spiral staircase. Rose started walking up the steps. She quickly came to a small platform where two doors each with a bronze number 1 on them stood side by side. She grabbed the doorknob of the second door and walked in.

The room was cramped six four-poster beds took up most of the room and what was left was currently filled up by suitcases. Most of the other girls were already here, they were busy unpacking but waved at her as she walked in. She fond her suitcase placed by the bed at the end of the room next to the bed belonging to Charlie Johansen.

* * *

><p>When the last of the girls had entered and they all had unpacked, the girls decided to sit down and introduce them selves.<p>

"I'll go first." Said the girl who had had the idea. She was very petit with short brown hair and glasses over her watery blue eyes. "I'm Melanie Hale. Both my parents are muggles so this is all very new to me." There were a murmur of hi's and hellos' around the room.

"Now me! Now me!" Said a girl whilst all most jumping in her seat. She had strawberry-blond corkscrew-curls that bounced everywhere as she moved. "My name is Annabeth Hartmann, but you can all just call me Anna" she spoke with a strong Southern-American accent "I have to say that I just can't wait to spend the next 7 years with you girls cause y'all just seem so sugar-pie sweet. My family we just moved here from Jackson, Mississippi a year ago. My daddy he is from England and he went here at Hogwarts as well. My mama she's from Mississippi born and raised, and trust me, she has not so much as a single drop of magical blood running through her veins. So thats me… now someone else go" She smiled around at them all.

"I suppose its my turn then." Said the girl on the bed net to her. She looked almost a bit annoyed over the whole ordeal of introducing ourselves, but it was hard to tell because her black hair almost fell in front her eyes. "I'm Megan Phillips. My entire family has been in Ravenclaw. My sister goes here as well, she is to years above us. Other than her I have no siblings." There was silence for a moment, no one quite sure if she was finished. "Next"

"Oh right." Said a tall and pretty girl sitting with crossed legs on her bed. She reminded Rose a bit of Victoire with her long blond hair and crystal blue eyes. "Elina Ashford. I have two older brothers they're twins and are four years above us. One is in Slytherin and the other is in Gryffindor."

"Thats has to create some tension in the family." Said Megan under her breath, though it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Not as much as you would think actually. But of course every once in a while they get into a huge brawl over something, and then its best to just stay out of it." She giggled a bit. "Who's next"

"I'm Mei Chang" Said a sweet Chinese looking girl. "My mother was in Ravenclaw as well, but my father is a muggle. I have two little brothers and a little sister. Theres not much else to tell really. Just you two left now." She smiled over at Rose and Charlie.

"Well I'm Charlie Johansen. I was born and raised here in England, right in the middle of London. Both my parents are wizards so I've always known I was going to go to Hogwarts. I have two little sisters and an older brother, but he is almost 9 years older than me, and he is actually my half brother. My father used too be married to his mother, but then when he was three there was this huge messy divorce…" She kept on talking, it was as if her mouth couldn't stand still now that she had started. "So I better let someone else go now otherwise I will keep talking from here on till sunday."

Rose looked around before realizing that she was the last one.

"Hi, I'm Rose Weasley." She suddenly felt a bit nervous, what was she supposed to say? "I have a younger brother named Hugo. He is two years younger than me. I have a rather big family on my fathers side, and they are all wizards. I have five cousins who go here all ready they are all one year above us, two of them are in Ravenclaw and the rest are in Gryffindor. My oldest cousin graduated last year, she was the Head Girl. Another one of my cousins is Albus he is in the same year as us, and in Ravenclaw as well. My mother on the other hand was an only child and so I only have my grandparents on her side." She smiled a bit awkwardly at them all. She felt as if she had talked to long.

"Jeez how many cousins do you have?" Asked Melanie looking rather taken aback. Rose started counting in her head.

"Ten and one honorary cousin" Said Rose.

"An honorary cousin?" Elina asked. very ones attention was now on Rose.

"He is a long time family friend, so to most of us he has always been like a cousin. We all grew up with him just as we did with each other, it's never felt different with him.

"Hey girls, it's past midnight, maybe we should go to bed." Said Annabeth.

"Yeah she's right. Come on" Charlie said as she got up to get ready to sleep. Rose followed her lead and got in to her pajamas.

As she lay in bed she could feel the sleepiness wash over her like a wave, and she fell asleep to the soothing sound of wind whistling past the windows.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will try to upload once a week or earlier from now on. Please leave a review it would make me very happy to hear what you think.<strong>

**Love**  
><strong>Kir<strong>


End file.
